


The Devil's Memories

by LukeytheArtist



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Clouds, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Internal Monolouge, Rain, he misses home, he's a sad goat man, mainly hurt tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeytheArtist/pseuds/LukeytheArtist
Summary: Alone, the Devil walks the streets of Inkwell after the battle with Cuphead and Mugman.





	1. A Lost and Broken Devil

This was stupid. In one night, he’d lost his casino to a couple of kids, lost the confidence and trust his demons and fellow fallen angels and now he was on the streets after his dumbass mortal apartment had been ransacked by some arse. He plodded through the streets of Inkwell’s third isle, keeping to the shadows as best he could. 

Maybe he could find some drunk schmuck and pick-pocket some cash? Nah, that’s stupid. He didn’t need money, he’s an archangel! Well, was. Regardless, he’s still powerful, and he didn’t need money or food, and he could manage without water for a long damn time. He might find some safety in Purgatory, since he had sent some of the redeemable fallen that wanted to go back; maybe they’d remember that and do him a solid? But... no,  _Dad_ wouldn’t let them remember, no. He wanted those under him submissive and  _perfect_. The Devil stopped walking and sighed.

“What the fuck’s the use? I ain’t gettin’ my shit back. I’ve lost everythin’.” He sniffed and his eyes stung with unshed tear. He slumped down on the dirty alleyway ground. “Again. And this time I... I don’t have no-one to help me. At all. Hell’s gone to the dogs, Dice probably hates me and-” He whimpered at the thought of his family. He missed Gabriel, he missed Raphael, and the fledglings and the Garden of Eden, and Michael, and... “Dad, I know you don’t care but please, I just need something, or somewhere to go... I’m sorry,” Tears were streaming down his face, colouring his fur pink slightly, “I’ll be good, just...  _please_.” He sat looking at the sky for a few minutes until he felt a raindrop fall on his face. 

The rain began, and it was heavy. Lightening flashed and thunder rumbled; loud and frequent. He laugh bitterly, hysterically. God, or Mr. Prism, or whatever the fucker was going by now, didn’t care. He never did. The Devil was never good enough, not now, not before his fall, never. Lucifer’s laughs turned to anguished, angry sobs, quicker than he’d ever admit to someone, and he curled himself into a sad, sobbing, broken ball. He stayed like that even after the crying stopped and, for the first time since his fall, he let hisburnt, featherless wings out and wished, hoped and prayed that he’d drown in the rain he’d once helped to create.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the angst :3  
> I'll be writing more to do with this, but i dont know when


	2. His Clouds, Their Thunder, His Rain, His Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Devil finds himself in a field of long grass, his wish of drowning in rain unfulfilled. So he decides to watch it instead. As he sits in the lovely, familiar feeling wet grass, he lets himself remember the past.

Lucifer loves the rain. In his opinion, it was his favourite task that Father had given the 5 of them! The younger 3, Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel, all chased each other through the clouds, squealing and laughing in the twisted way angels did. He and Michael sat together, watching them to make sure the didn’t hurt themselves of the Earth. As the ran and hide, Gabriel drew lines of clouds, giving them ways to sneak up on him. Lucifer smiled. 

Any of them could have made the clouds, but Gabriel’s were always the fluffiest and best to sit on. He had a certain way of gathering the water from the earth and the clouds he made always seemed to reflect the light with the tiniest amount of grace that he added. Lucifer was sure the little fledglings the were watching today from the Earth with Father would love it! Father would probably get angry with Gabriel but, as Lucifer was older, he’d take the blame. Gabriel yelped suddenly as he tripped over Raphael’s stuck out leg. Michael roared a laugh. Making thunder clap. But it wasn’t as melodious as Raphael and Uriel’s was. 

The two younger fledglings were still very young, barely 50 years old, but their voices and graces were loud and confident. You would know immediately how the felt with the loud rumbles they could bring. It’s what had inspired God to allow rain in the first place. The two were made for each other, mated from the beginning when God sensed a loneliness in Raphael’s grace early on in her creation. The first mates of Heaven. Their music-like giggles would calm Heaven, and he knew the first time they cried or became sad would cause an awful wave of despair to flood through their Home. Once they learned to control their grace and powers, their faction would not only be a force to reckon with, but also the kindest of the four. 

“Be careful you lot! There will be much to pay if you fall out of the clouds!” His _technically_ younger brother called to them, covered by the thunder Raphael and Uriel’s laughing caused. Lucifer had been created first, and not by God alone. His sister, who had disappeared, said there should be someone that could directly oppose them and rise up should they become mad with power, so she made him. She hadn’t been able to make him up, however, so God gave him some of his own Light. It had still taken him a century to wake up, and had then been taught by God and Michael what existence was. He smiled at the memory. Beside him, Michael rose. 

He walked slowly across Gabriel’s fully formed clouds, beating all six of his midnight wings. The clouds grew darker and darker as he filled them with water. Michael had been given control of the sea after God had realised that, with Lucifer controlling the Light and Him busy creating life, he needed someone to watch over the Earth, which was all water at the time, so He taught Michael how to move the tides, make the seas rise and crash with waves from his cardinal point, the Northern Gates. He, of course, moved around when he got the hang of it. Raphael and Uriel squealed and squawked in excitement, the thunder booming loud. He got up and stood with Michael. 

“I do believe there is enough water there now, brother.” Lucifer smiled and grabbed his hand. He grinned menacingly and, with a single beat of his wings, took off of the cloud, causing Michael’s true voice to let out the clap of thunder that signified the start of the rain. With each careful flap of his 4 pairs of wings, Michael now flying beside him and struggling to keep up, he made his Light spark through the sky, hitting the earth and sometimes zapping Gabriel or Michael, who were both chasing him after that. 

Lucifer’s purpose was to bring Light to the Darkness of the universe. After God’s sister had gone mad, like she said she might, Lucifer, Michael and God had been forced to stop her. In the end, it had taken all of a month. Lucifer’s uncontrolled grace swallowing her whole, giving him more power than God had thought possible. After this, Lucifer had become not only his son, but also his apprentice; learning how to create life and planets. After that, he became his favourite and done something God didn’t think possible. He created the First Star, which became Heavens core. How his Father’s eyes had lit up had filled him with such joy, he made another, and another, until the Universe was teaming with them. The second star eventually died, but in doing so left dust that God made into less-than-perfect planets, to fill up the solar systems and galaxies Lucifer had made. Satisfied with the amount of time they’d spent up there, making the rainfall and the clouds barely there, he half purred half growled to his siblings to tell them to begin the decent to Earth, behind him so they didn’t hurt themselves. 

Once God ad made the Earth, Lucifer became bored. He’d made enough stars that the dents in space and time made more on their own, thanks to God’s rules. So he went down with Michael and Gabriel and began to create his own things. He raise tiny amounts of water and turned them to fluffy clouds, only a few, and then filled them with water. He flapped his wings, which sent of a spark of Light to the Earth and the water began to fall. Michael had be agape and Gabriel immediately started trying to make his own cloud. Lucifer showed him how, and then taught Michael how to raise the water. There were more clouds this time, and the ecstatic rings, clicks, squeals and chatter of Enochian, the language of the angels, in their true voices had an odd effect on the air in Earth’s atmosphere in conjunction with the new clouds there. A sudden loud “Bang!” made all three of the jump, but then the all smiled at each other. 

They chased one another through the clouds and rain, their laughter ringing up to Heaven, drawing their faction of angels to the respective direction. Lucifers to the North, which had since changed to the South for ease to help God, Michaels to the East, which had moved to the North since then so he could control the soldier angels, Gabriel’s to the East, so he could watch over the new demigods he had been asked to teach and control, and God in his West study watched on, unsure of what to think of one of his son’s acting on his own. They stopped their chase, breathless and giddy, and sat on the last remaining cloud. 

They all talked about one day lying in this ‘grass’ that their Father was making until He called to them with what Lucifer knew was anger in his voice. Michael and Gabriel didn’t seem to notice and went on and on about how they were going to tell Him about this. Lucifer’s grace sank. This wasn’t the first time they’d argued. He scolded him, Michael and Gabriel hanging their heads. He’d yelled at Him, told him, it would be useful, would keep the eventual plants and life down there alive, but He wouldn’t listen. He never did. He calmly told his little brother to leave the room, that it was his _fault_ , and not theirs. After days of arguing and hatred between them, Lucifer stormed out, hiding himself in the star the Earthen solar system revolved around, crying about how he’d failed, that he’d not done it right. He knew he’d never trust Him fully again. 

God didn’t seek him out, why would he? He was flawed, something that didn’t have a meaning until now. It wasn’t until his test runs on Mars that he found that Lucifer had been right. He found him in the Sun and embraced him, wiping away his tears and begging him for forgiveness. Lucifer had given it to him and they’d stayed there, Lucifer crying into his Father’s shoulder until he’d picked him up and taken him home to Heaven. God, fortunately for Lucifer, had mistaken forgiveness for trust. 

Jerked out of his thoughts by Michael’s slightly worried glance, he landed in the long wet grass of the Earth and was met with the many little fledgling that were under his care. He hugged every last one of them, smiling and telling them that the what was called lightning was his Light. After a few hours of enjoying the Earth, the carer angels had flocked the fledglings together and flown them back to Heaven. 

God congratulated them on the beauty and entropy of their rain, cause Raphael and Uriel to jump and dance around him at the praise. He scolded Gabriel lightheartedly for using his grace, but then smiled and said that it made it so very beautiful. Lucifer would never forget the beam Gabriel had given him. God and his 4 archangels and the Lightbringer flew back to Heaven, smiling and the youngest yawning. 

———————————

The Devil smiled tearily up at the sky, he missed making the rain. He supposed that God made the lightening now. The thunder was more lacklustre, like Raph and Riel had lost the intent to make it. To laugh. The clouds looked… well, they still looked fluffy as fuck, but they never had any grace. They hadn’t since… he fell. The rain, he knew, was no longer made by Michael. There was nothing special to the water that fell on his face. The Devil shut his eyes once more, remembering the events after that special rainfall. 

———————————

A year after God had congratulated them on their joint effort, Lucifer saw the first humans and he loved them so, their eyes bright and souls gleaming in unique ways he’d never thought possible, begging to be taught how to live and thrive on God’s Earth. The next day, he found that He’d used Lucifer’s own creation as inspiration and that God wanted all angel’s to love them _above_ him. Lucifer knew he couldn’t, and became sceptical of why God had made them with him in mind, the lack of trust between them still there. Lucifer knew that anything like his powers could be their downfall, so, without God’s knowledge, made demons to keep them from straying. Father had seen him doing so. God, however, approved of them, which was not at all Lucifer’s intention. An hour after he had, he saw that it was free will that God had given them, a gift only for the Gods, and he then despised Him and those hairless monkeys. God’s sister had fallen prey to the evil’s of free will, and God had never gotten over the grief and loss of her. And why did something that was _mortal_ deserve a gift that no angels other the the archangels were given? So he tainted them. A year long war later, he fell.  

He screamed and begged, promising to be good, he’d fix this, he knew how. His brothers cried until Michael, under God’s control, pushed him off the South gate, felling him and his faction to damnation, the Hell he’d been advised to create so the demons had a place to go and incase any humans sinned. He fell. It burned hotter than any star he’d made. He heard Michael wailing above him. His last thought before hitting the floor of hell was that he knew, that he’d _seen_ God smiling. From that moment, he knew he’d planned this since the first rains. 

———————————

Lucifer vowed, to this day, to destroy him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, i added more. Next one will be detailing his actual fall.  
> also, the day i've posted this is my BIRTHDAY! IM 17 NOW HOLY FUCK


End file.
